1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink-jet printer having a plurality of nozzles from which ink (fluid) is ejected onto a print target medium is known as an example of a fluid ejecting apparatus. The nozzles are aligned in a predetermined direction to constitute a nozzle line(s). Some known ink-jet printers performs operation for ejecting ink from nozzles while moving nozzle lines in a movement direction, which is the direction that is orthogonal to the predetermined direction, and operation for transporting a print target medium in the predetermined direction repeatedly.
A printing apparatus that performs printing by using white ink in addition to color ink such as cyan, magenta, and yellow ink is known in the art. An example of such a printer is disclosed in JP-A-2002-038063. The printer such as the disclosed one uses white ink for base coat treatment. The white base coating makes it possible to form a color print image having excellent color development property without being influenced by the ground color of a print target medium.
An example of base coat treatment with the use of white ink is the printing of a background image on a print target medium by using white ink first and the printing of a color image on the background image by using color ink thereafter. Generally, the colors of ink called roughly as white ink actually differ from one to another in the strict sense. In view of such color differences, in some cases, printing is performed with the use of white ink and color ink to form a desired white background image. When the base coat treatment is performed, a color image is printed after the lapse of drying time, which is the time for drying a background image after the printing of the background image. By this means, it is possible to prevent ink from running thereon. However, if the length of the background drying time is not constant, the depth of shade of an image obtained will not be uniform.